creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Somarinoa's Character Gallery
A gallery of Somarinoa's drawn characters. This is not a complete list of characters who have had images drawn of them and eventually all characters will hopefully get drawn. This is however all characters who have had images already uploaded. Links to these characters lead to articles dedicated to each specific individual - most of these characters, when the links are broken placeholders, can be found at Somarinoa's Unillustrated Characters. Characters denoted with a "†" indicate characters who have had their deaths detailed and can be considered officially deceased (even though the characters take place over several centuries and so, therefore, all characters have died at some point). # 47 -- A Present for Mommy.png|47 A Acid Man Fanart.png|†Acid Man Adelaide Cooper 27 2.jpg|Adelaide Cooper Adelaide DeVaggio Small.png|Adelaide DeVaggio Aela Shepard.jpg|Aela Shepard Air Devil Concept.jpg|Air Devil Alantiaara 85.jpg|Alantiaara Ally Ailodon Concept.jpg|Ally Amawra 43.jpg|Amawra Amebzus Concept.jpg|Amebzus Analogue Platform Sprite.png|Analogue Angore 0.jpg|Angore Antenna Eye Concept.jpg|Antenna Eye Anti-Matter Man Concept.jpg|†Anti-Matter Man Aparo Woman (Redesign).png|†Aparo Woman Apostrol Concept.jpg|Apostrol Arcadia Shimoguchi Redshift.png|Arcadia Shimoguchi Arrow Robot Concept.jpg|Arrow Ashjlek 09 2.jpg|Ashjlek Atari Ailodon Concept.jpg|Atari B Babner Schlopstein.png|Babner Schlopstein Balance Thoth.png|†Balance Thoth Baldur Steinbach.png|Baldur Steinbach Barrel Man.png|†Barrel Man Battsy.png|Battsy the Bat Beakman Concept.jpg|Beakman Bee-Host Concept.jpg|Bee-Host Beetle Super Hero.png|Beetle Beezertl.png|Beezertl Bell.png|†Bell Berserk Mutate Concept.jpg|Berserk Bic Concept.jpg|Bic Bierdy 0.jpg|†Bierdy Silkbeard Big Bill.png|Big Bill Big Bob.png|Big Bob Bimmy von Jimmy.jpg|Bimmy von Jimmy Black (Pro Wrestler).png|Black Black Death Concept.jpg|Black Death Black Fly Larva Concept.jpg|Black Fly Larva "BFL" Black Fly Pupa Concept.jpg|Black Fly Pupa "BFP" Black Stickjesus Returns.png|Black Stickjesus Blarblar 0.jpg|†Blarblar Bleeblee Blaster Comparison.png|Blaster Blaze the Hedgehog.png|Blaze the Hedgehog Bloodshot Eye Concept.jpg|Bloodshot Eye Blue Platform Sprite.png|Blue Blurph 01.jpg|Blurph Bloodriver Boa Condrictor Concept.jpg|Boa Condrictor Boater Concept.jpg|Boater Boatman Concept.jpg|Boatman Bob Orc Platform Sprite.png|†Bob Bobby Rhoe.png|Bobby Rhoe Boomboom Kuwanger.png|†Boomboom Kuwanger Borde 1.png|Borde the Bored Board Botfly Concept.jpg|Botfly Branch Hi-Stac Small Image.png|Branch Hi-Stac Brax Concept.jpg|Brax Brick Man.png|†Brick Man Brower.png|Brower Bruiser Mutate Concept.jpg|Bruiser Bull (Pro Wrestler).png|Bull Burlbeard Portrait.jpg|Burlbeard Stonehammer Burpina 0.jpg|†Burpina Smellyfootini Butterfly Man Concept.jpg|Butterfly Man C Caatulos 0.jpg|†Caatulos Capitara Face Concept.jpg|Capitara Captain Thor Steinbach.jpg|Captain Thor Steinbach Carabid Concept.jpg|Carabid Carb Concept.jpg|Carb Carl Crossface.png|Carl Crossface Cave Man.png|†Cave Man Cayenne Rough Draft.jpg|†Cayenne Caylvane 0.jpg|†Caylvane Whisperstalk Ceno Mito.png|Ceno Mito Chamelouge Concept (Cropped).jpg|Chamelouge Chawan Donburi Platform Sprite.png|Chawan Donburi Chief Eye II Concept.jpg|Chief Eye II Chimney Face Concept.jpg|Chimney Face Chloris Man.png|Chloris Man Chris Idol.png|Chris Idol Chris Kringle.png|Chris Kringle Chron Hibrid Concept.jpg|Chron Churl the Wolverine.png|†Churl the Wolverine Cicada II Concept.jpg|Cicada II Civil Ogre CoH.jpg|Civil Ogre Thog Clawdge.png|Clawdge Clawdius Vacotor Concept.jpg|Clawdius Compilation.jpg|Compilation Copy Duo.png|†Copy Duo Copy Nein.png|†Copy Nein Copy Ocho.png|†Copy Ocho Copy Quartet.png|†Copy Quartet Copy Quintet.png|†Copy Quintet Copy Septus.png|†Copy Septus Copy Sextant.png|†Copy Sextant Copy Solo.png|†Copy Solo Copy Trio.png|†Copy Trio Cracker (Pro Wrestler).png|Cracker Crank.png|†Crank the Wolverine Cremator MM Sprite.png|Cremator Crimson Snifit Doll.png|Crimson Snifit Cruzpuppy Concept.jpg|Cruzpuppy Cutter (Pro Wrestler).png|Cutter Cutter Man.png|†Cutter Man D D-Rock.png|D-Rock Danth 20.jpg|Danth Steadyshot Darita Concept.jpg|Darita "Deleter" Dark Legacy Dark Link Portrait.png|Dark Link Hevokk 11 Unfinished Colossus Cropped.png|Darth Hevokk Rachel's Substitute Boyfriend.png|Date Man Deform Monster Space.png|Deform Deino Concept.jpg|Deino Diamond Eye Concept.jpg|Diamond Eye Dig Man Concept.jpg|†Dig Man Dirb Concept.jpg|Dirb Diver Concept.jpg|Diver Dobri.png|Dobri Doodoo Dookievich.png|Doodoo Dookievich Dr. BadGuy.png|Dr. BadGuy Dr. Crazypants.png|Dr. Crazypants Dr. Kojiro Playing Favorites.png|Dr. Kojiro Peppa Dragonwatch Delle.jpg|Dragonwatch Delle Dragonwatch Kara.jpg|Dragonwatch Kara Drone II Concept.jpg|Drone II Drugbust Concept.jpg|Drugbust Duckbo.png|Duckbo Dursh Portrait.jpg|Dursh Dytiscus Concept.jpg|Dytiscus E Earthworm Gary Monster Space Sprite.png|Earthworm Gary Edamame Man.png|†Edamame Man Edward "Manly" Williams.png|Edward "Manly" Williams Eel Man.png|†Eel Man Elma Concept.jpg|"Elma" - Ilma Eloise Platform Sprite.png|Eloise Perenus & Elyssia.png|Elyssia Azuregaze Emperor Ghaleon Doll.png|Emperor Ghaleon Enton Solais.jpg|†Enton Solais Erune Platform Sprite.png|Erune Extermination Man.png|†Extermination Man F Faido Houlein 42.jpg|Faido Houlein Fangamander Concept.jpg|Fangamander Fayelin 2.jpg|Fayelin Fernlace Featherwing 24 2.jpg|Fernlace Featherwing Fire Pro Wrestler.png|Fire Flasher Meets Mega.png|†Flasher Man Floating Ai Concept.jpg|Floating Ai Flounder Man Concept 1.jpg|†Flounder Man Fred "The Money" Baker.png|Fred "The Money" Baker Freezer Pro Wrestler.png|Freezer Frigit Form 5 Concept.png|Frigit Frog Man.png|†Frog Man Dr. Kojiro Playing Favorites.png|†Funnel Man Fuscus Concept.jpg|Fuscus G Gaccu Concept.png|Gaccu Urchin Gaseous Man Concept.jpg|†Gaseous Man Gasher Concept.jpg|Gasher — Gashyyr Gavven 2.jpg|Gavven George Vardus Portrait.jpg|†George Vardus Gigawatt Cheetur Concept.png|†Gigawatt Cheetur Gillbot.png|Gillbot.exe Gilogg Thrann.jpg|Gilogg Thrann Gladius Man.png|†Gladius Man Glider Concept.jpg|Glider Branch Hi-Stac Small Image.png|Glodge Gold Man.png|†Gold Man Golden Scarabus.jpg|Golden Scarabus King Sneferu Grape Man.png|†Grape Man Gravy.png|Gravy Gristle the Wolverine.png|†Gristle the Wolverine Grounder Concept.jpg|Grounder Grum Doll.png|Grum Grunj 0.jpg|Grunj Gua.png|Gua GWB Robot Concept.jpg|GWB Giant Water Beetle H Hadess Doll.png|†Hadess Hannah Wallace Commission 1.png|Hannah Wallace Harley Robot Concept.jpg|Harley Harvest Man.png|†Harvest Man Haven (Pro Wrestler).png|Haven Helios (Pro Wrestler).png|Helios Hexagon Concept.jpg|Hexagon Hillary the Model.png|Hillary the Model Holly Jo Twyztdd.png|Holly Jo Twyztdd Horn Man.png|†Horn Man Hornet Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Hornet Horta Concept.jpg|Horta Hosedeck Golden Age Doll.png|Hosedeck Hratta 12.jpg|Hratta Hunts Man.png|†Hunts Man Hylid Man.png|†Hylid Man Hypnosis Eye Concept.jpg|Hypnosis Eye Hypotherm Form 5 Concept.png|Hypotherm I Ice (Pro Wrestler).png|Ice Ice Meet Mega.png|†Icecube Man Ignora.png|†Ignora the Wolverine J Jackson Concept.jpg|Jackson Jail Eye Concept.jpg|Jail Eye Jalapeño.png|†Jalapeño SwordFish.png|James Sword Janemba 9.jpg|Janemba Jertrana Ragefever 31.jpg|Jertrana Ragefever Reluctant Survival.png|Jessy Jewel Concept.jpg|Jewel Jigsaw Monster Space Sprite.png|Jigsaw Josephine Iskariot.png|Josephine Iskariot Jubei Platform Sprite.png|Jubei Umewanji Juunigou Platform Sprite.png|Juunigou K Ticholla & Kaalif 1.png|Kaalif Kale Sprite Right.png|Kale Kiran.png|Kiran Kraken (Pro Wrestler).png|Kraken L Lacey the Jailbird.png|Lacey the Jailbird Lamp Man.png|†Lamp Man Lava Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Lava Lazarus Reithe.jpg|Lazarus Reithe Leech Man.png|†Leech Man Leila Simmons.png|Leila Simmons Leioka 10.png|Leioka Leslie Harrison.jpg|Leslie Harrison Lightning Monster Space Sprite.png|Lightning Liquid Man Concept.jpg|†Liquid Man Loki Steinbach Monster Doll.png|Loki Steinbach Lord Transpose Concept.jpg|Lord Transpose Lucrecia Callahan Doll.png|Lucrecia Callahan Lucrecia Shepard Portrait ME3.jpg|Lucrecia Shepard Luuj Folyan.jpg|Luuj Folyan M Macktor Concept.jpg|Macktor Magma Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Magma Mail Man Concept.jpg|†Mail Man Manslayer Concept.jpg|Manslayer Mantro Comparison.png|Mantro Mantron Concept.jpg|Mantron Marioi Beardchewer.png|Marioi Beardchewer "Dragonwatch Marioi" SwordFish.png|Max Fish Mealy Concept.jpg|Mealy Mega Shark Concept.jpg|Mega Shark Mega Somarinoa.png|Mega Somarinoa Mina Ch'Lara.jpg|Mina Ch'Lara Miranda Onaiss.png|Miranda Onaiss Mismatch Ailodon Concept.jpg|Mismatch Mole Cricket Concept.jpg|Mole Cricket Monarch Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Monarch Moon Law.png|Moon Law Mothball Concept.jpg|Mothball Mr. Bladder.png|Mr. Bladder Mr. Tea Virus Doll.png|Mr. Tea Virus Mr. Yuk.png|Mr. Yuk Mushroom Butterfly Concept.jpg|Mushroom Butterfly N Nanite Man.png|†Nanite Man Nashava 9.jpg|Nashava Nazir Cloaked.png|†Nazir Nick Cole.png|Nick Cole Ninilchik 38.jpg|Ninilchik Nunchaku Man.png|†Nunchaku Man O Octi Concept.jpg|Octi Octopus Bros Concept.jpg|Octopus Bros. Oni Man Concept.jpg|†Oni Man Optik Concept.jpg|Optik P Panda Man.png|†Panda Man Paprika.png|†Paprika Parker Monster Space.png|Parker Pasilla Concept.jpg|†Pasilla Patrick Washington.png|Patrick Washington Pebbles (Dr. Crazypants).png|Pebbles Pencil Neck Concept.jpg|Pencil Neck Pendulum Man.png|†Pendulum Man Peppercorn Concept.jpg|†Peppercorn Perch Mutate Concept.jpg|Perch Perk Concept.jpg|Perk Phii Concept.jpg|Phii Phono.png|Phono Pikra Concept.jpg|Pikra Pilot (Pen) Concept.jpg|Pilot Pissy Hoar.png|Pissy Hoar Plant 38's Destiny.png|Plant 38 Pocket Knight Doll.png|Pocket Knight Sir Asmodel Poison Man.png|†Poison Man Pragraffon Concept.jpg|Pragraffon Prince Harlum.png|Prince Harlum Princess Spherelina.png|Princess Spherelina Psyllopsis Concept.jpg|Psyllopsis Punkerskit.png|Punkerskit Pyro Platypus Official.png|†Pyro Platypus Q Qo Concept.jpg|Qo Quills Doll.png|Quills the Porcupine R Raditude.png|Raditude Rage the Wolverine.png|Rage the Wolverine Raki Small.png|Raki Rana Man.png|†Rana Man Red Starr Concept.jpg|Red Starr Redips (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Redips Rehan Goto Doll.png|Rehan Goto Relmondo.png|Relmondo Remipel Sprite 2 Left.png|Remipel Renegade Eye Concept.jpg|Renegade Eye Reptilian (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Reptilian Rezor Concept.jpg|Rezor Robo-Blendor Concept.jpg|Robo-Blendor Robo-Kitty Concept.jpg|Robo-Kitty Robo-Worm Concept.jpg|Robo-Worm Rocket (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Rocket (Somarinoa) Root Sprite Original.png|Root the Panda Rush Man.png|†Rush Man S Sail Man Concept.jpg|†Sail Man Sal Man Concept.jpg|†Sal Man Samuel Dodson Portrait.jpg|†Samuel Dodson Sanchez (Pro Wrestler).png|Sanchez Savior Sneering Decent.png|Savior SAW (Pro Wrestler).png|SAW Scales Concept.jpg|Scales Secret Daubentonia.png|†Secret Daubentonia Shammy Man Concept.jpg|†Shammy Man Sharko Concept.jpg|Sharko Singularity Man Concept.jpg|†Singularity Man Siren (Pro Wrestler).png|Siren Slang (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Slang Slasher (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Slasher Snap Concept.jpg|Snap Snog Concept.jpg|Snog Snow Man.png|†Snow Man Solid Man Concept.jpg|†Solid Man Somarius Axemia.jpg|Somarius Axemia Sorrelo Sprite Left.png|Sorrelo "Morgue" Sparkler (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Sparkler Sparrow Concept.jpg|Sparrow Spellbound (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Spellbound Spidereye (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Spidereye Spike Zhark Concept.jpg|Spike Zhark Spiker (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Spiker Split Man Concept.jpg|†Split Man Spring Eye Concept.jpg|Spring Eye Spritz Concept.jpg|Spritz Sr. Simm.png|Sr. Simm Stagnant Man Concept 2.jpg|†Stagnant Man Stalactite Concept 1.jpg|Stalactite Mitch Reagan Stalker Concept.jpg|Stalker Star (Pro Wrestler).png|Star Steel Bar (Pro Wrestler).png|Steel Bar Stern.png|†Stern the Wolverine Stone (Sapient Rock) Concept.jpg|Stone Stup.png|Stup Sug.png|Sug Super Peaceman Comparisons.png|Super Peaceman Super Pear Concept.jpg|Super Pear Supercycle Concept 2.jpg|Supercycle Savpraxx Trophy.png|Syler Korsse T Tackle Concept.jpg|Tackle Tadfish Concept.jpg|Tadfish Talgg Form 2 Concept.png|Talgg Talon Man Concept.jpg|†Talon Man Tarsal Segments Concept.jpg|Tarsal Segments Tashun Concept.jpg|Tashun Tempo.png|Tempo Termite Concept.jpg|Termite Terooma.png|Terooma Jake Byrd The Fish (Pro Wrestler).png|The Fish Jacques Crulsteau Raccoon Head.jpg|The Raccoon Thor Steinbach Doll.png|Thor Steinbach Thor Steinbach Fighter's Union.png|Thor Steinbach Thor Steinbach Silent Hill.jpg|Thor Steinbach Reluctant Survival.png|Thor Steinbach Ticholla Sprite.png|Ticholla "T'kaij" Tila'Gau vas Ln.jpg|Tila'Gau vas Ln Tippe Man Concept.jpg|†Tippe Man Titanic Hart.png|Titanic Hart Tobe Concept.jpg|Tobe Tolley Man.png|†Tolley Man Torch (Pro Wrestler).png|Torch Toxic Slug Concept.jpg|Toxic Slug Traffic Man.png|†Traffic Man Traun Concept.jpg|Traun Treyeceratops Concept.jpg|Treyeceratops Triangle Man Concept.jpg|†Triangle Man Tricentopede.png|Tricentopede Trick Doll.png|Trick the Raven Trul Doll.png|Trul Tulo.png|Tulo TUMS.png|TUMS Turret Tiger Concept.jpg|Turret Tiger U Urdnot Duum.jpg|Urdnot Duum Urdnot Flawp.jpg|Urdnot Flawp Urdnot Kolar.jpg|Urdnot Kolar V Vaalk Concept.jpg|Vaalk Viper Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Viper Voolus Concept.jpg|Voolus Vordathco Mordecai Doll.png|Vordathco Mordecai W Walking Stick Character Concept.jpg|Walking Stick War Ambassador Kromma Concept.jpg|War Ambassador Kromma Warrior X Concept.jpg|Warrior X Water Bomber.png|Water Bomber Water Scorpion 2099 Concept.jpg|Water Scorpion 2099 Water Scorpion Improved Concept.jpg|Water Scorpion Improved Web Man.png|†Web Man Wheeler (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Wheeler Whirlpool Ailodon Concept.jpg|Whirlpool Whirly Eye Concept.jpg|Whirly Eye White (Pro Wrestler).png|White Win Character Concept.jpg|Win Woody Treefern Concept.jpg|Woody Treefern Worm Man.png|†Worm Man Worm Warp.png|Worm Warp Wreck Man Concept.jpg|†Wreck Man Wrung.png|Wrung X Xaerius Darkmoore 72.jpg|Xaerius Darkmoore Xanahoa 4 2.jpg|Xanahoa Xandryl 9 2.jpg|Xandryl Xeno Man.png|†Xeno Man X-itt Deth Concept.jpg|X-itt Deth Xothaelus 11.jpg|Xothaelus Y Yellow Platform Sprite.png|Yellow Yol'Gau vas Ln 2.jpg|Yol'Gau vas Ln Z Zachary Stohr Concept.jpg|Zachary Stohr Zaid.png|Zaid Zap Gorf Concept.jpg|Zap Zarysh Doll.png|Zarysh Zeka Concept.jpg|Zeka Zeka 2099 Concept.jpg|Zeka 2099 Zephyr Quetzal.png|†Zephyr Quetzal Zuni Doll.png|Zuni Category:Galleries Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Illustrated Characters